(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for removing water from the interior of a wall, and in particular to a method and apparatus for preventing water entering at windows and other components of a building wall from collecting within the wall interior.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Water in the form of rainwater, ice, snow, or the like, penetrates in and around building wall components, e.g., windows and doors, and then migrates downwardly beneath the wall component resulting in high moisture in the wall interior. In traditional building construction where the walls are formed of a wood frame with an outer cladding of wood, brick or concrete, this moisture has created some problems, although the porosity of the cladding allows the moisture to escape. Also, openings in the exterior of the walls, either due to the nature of the materials used, or the addition of ventilation openings, have aided in moisture removal.
In more modern construction, however, there is a trend toward the use of cladding materials that result in a building that is as air tight as possible. These materials include, for example, exterior insulation and finish systems (EIFS), insulated brick, polyethylene sheeting, and polyvinyl siding. With these non-porous cladding materials, moisture entering the wall interior may be trapped, creating a highly moist environment that causes the wood frame components of the building to rot, and metal components to rust or corrode. In addition, the moist environment is a breeding ground for wood consuming insects, causing further decay. This problem is accelerated in hot and humid environments.
Attempts have been made to prevent entry of water into the building wall interior by sealing or caulking entry points in and around wall components as the primary defense against water intrusion, or by installing flashing around the wall components to divert the water. These attempts have not been completely successful. Sealants are not only difficult to properly install, but tend to separate from the wall component or wall due to climatic conditions, building movement, the surface type, or chemical reactions. Flashing is also difficult to install and may tend to hold the water against the wall component, accelerating the decay.
The use of sealants and flashing is also limited to the attempted minimization of water collection in building walls in new construction, and the further collection in existing structures. These materials are of no value in addressing the problem of water that has already entered a building wall interior. Thus, with solutions presented in the prior art, water still enters the wall interior, and the problem is further compounded by the prevention of any evaporation of the water already in the wall interior.
The problem of water penetration has prevented the full use of new building cladding materials, and has resulted in many buildings with rotting framing structures, requiring extensive and expensive retrofitting. Thus, there is a great need for an apparatus and method to prevent water from entering the wall interior of a building at wall components, and for the removal of water that has already collected within the wall interior. As used herein, the term "water" refers to both liquid and airborne forms of water, while moisture is intended to refer to the water carried by the air in a humid environment.